pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympia's Meowstic (female; anime)
Olympia |gender = Female |ability = Keen Eye |debut = Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!}} This female Meowstic is a -type Pokémon owned by Olympia. Biography Olympia used her female Meowstic, along with the male one, to allow her to levitate in mid-air and transport her around by using Psychic. When Olympia sensed the sundial would be in danger, she had the male Meowstic use Helping Hand on female Meowstic, who used Future Sight, which hit Team Rocket few moments later and blasted them off.XY092: Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! The following day, Olympia sent her Meowstic to battle Ash's Frogadier and Ash's Talonflame in the Gym battle. Female Meowstic began by using Future Sight, boosted by male Meowstic's Helping Hand. Frogadier used Aerial Ace and Talonflame Flame Charge, but both Meowstic started to levitate and dodge the attacks. Frogadier and Talonflame attacked once more, but female Meowstic was protected by male Meowstic's Light Screen and the female Meowstic used Dark Pulse, hitting Talonflame. The Meowstic used Psyshock, hitting both Talonflame and Frogadier, who attempted to dodge. The female Meowstic, boosted by male Meowstic's Helping Hand, used Dark Pulse to banish Frogadier's Double Team illusions and countered Frogadier's Cut attack. Talonflame hit the female Meowstic with Brave Bird, so the female Meowstic used Thunder Wave. Frogadier jumped in and took the attack instead of Talonflame. Supported once more by Helping Hand, Meowstic used Future Sight. The Meowstic used Psyshock, but the attack was negated by Frogadier's Water Pulse, allowing Talonflame to hit the male Meowstic with Steel Wing. The female Meowstic used Dark Pulse, hitting Frogadier, who, along with Talonflame, got hit by Future Sight. The Meowstic repeated their combo and attacked with Dark Pulse and Psyshock. Frogadier jumped onto Talonflame, riding it and redirected the attacks towards Meowstic, who were hit by their own moves. Talonflame and Frogadier lifted the Meowstic, who were hit even by Future Sight. The Meowstic used Psyshock to attack Frogadier, who was lifted by Talonflame. Talonflame used Flame Charge on the female Meowstic, defeating her, allowing Frogadier to attack the male one.XY093: All Eyes on the Future! While the heroes were trying to figure out Greninja's power, they remembered Olympia and her two Meowstic, the former making a prediction about Greninja.XY116: The Synchronicity Test! Also, while Diantha was speaking to Olympia in the Gym, the Meowstic were using psychic powers to lift Olympia in mid-air.XY118: Championing a Research Battle! Olympia and her two Meowstic watched Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Olympia, her Meowstic and the Gym Leaders came to stop the Giant Rock. Together, they launched a blast that hit the Giant Rock, enough to free Braixen, Alain's Mega Charizard, Ash-Greninja, Steven's Mega Metagross and Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! Meowstic helped in the attack against the Giant Rock, by using Future Sight against the plants. After Ash and Alain rescued Chespie, the Giant Rock stopped, allowing the group to fire an attack to destroy the Giant Rock. Meowstic watched as Lysandre appeared while Squishy and Z-2 combined their efforts to destroy the Giant Rock and defeat the villainous Team Flare leader once and for all.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Ash remembered his gym battle against Olympia and her two Meowstic and them fighting the Giant Rock with the rest when he was reflecting back on his journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Known moves Using Psychic Olympia Meowstic Female Future Sight.png Using Future Sight Olympia Meowstic Female Dark Pulse.png Using Dark Pulse Olympia Meowstic Female Psyshock.png Using Psyshock with the male Meowstic Olympia Meowstic Female Thunder Wave.png Using Thunder Wave | Psychic (move); psychic; XY092: Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! Future Sight; psychic; XY092: Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! Dark Pulse; dark; XY093: All Eyes on the Future! Psyshock; psychic; XY093: All Eyes on the Future! Thunder Wave; electric; XY093: All Eyes on the Future! }} See also *Olympia's Meowstic (female; Adventures) References Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon